Gorunks:Alternate Life
by Konpakku
Summary: Trunks convinces Goten putting on the Potara earings that he 'borrowed' and they fuse into Gorunks a fun lovin' maniac...yes I said maniac.And Gorunks just happens to keep messing up the time line.Anyone who wants to put Gorunks in their story can.
1. A new fusion is born Meets Gorunks!

**Gorunks:Alternate life...chapter 1:A new fusion is born!Meets Gorunks!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Gorunks:Sorry for not writing for about a year but I had to find my muses...and they are...AWESOME!**

**meets the saiya-jin no ouji...Vegeta!Also meet-**

**Vegeta:A cow in a rain jacket...whose stupid idea was this?What complete moron put you up to it?**

**Gorunks:Gogets punched by VegetaKakarotto!Okey I said it are you happy now?**

**Vegeta:No i'm not happy but i'm satisfied!**

**Gorunks:Just read the complete summary down under me!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Summary:Trunks convinces Goten putting on the Potara earings that he 'borrowed' and they fuse into Gorunks a fun lovin' maniac...yes I said maniac.And Gorunks just happens to keep messing up the time line over and over and over...again.Read about Gorunks fighting everything from Buu to...a ressurected Cell...yes Cell will get resurected.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trunks and Goten were sitting next to each other bored looks on BOTH of their faces.They just had to find

something to

entertain themselves.Trunks stood up huffing "I can't stand this nothing to do and all I have is this pair of stupid

earings

.wait a second these are the earing we 'borrowed' from the Grand Kai...well actually took when he wasn't looking but when we asked what they did he said they fused two life forms!

That's what we can do we can fuse!Aren't I a genius?" said Trunks arrogantly as they flew off so no one could see them.

Then they saw an island that looked small enough so that no one could see them.Then they landed on the edge

of the island.

Trunks tossed on of the earing to Goten "Put that on your left ear." said Trunks as he put his earing on his right ear.Goten frowned "Can't I put my earing on my left ear?" whined Goten.

"Goten first of all I have my earing on my right ear not left and...learn to tell direction apart you idiot!" yelled Trunks.

Goten then put his earing on his left ear.

Then they looked each other in the eyes the figures slamming into each other merging.I smoke appeared around the two of them.

A figured could be seen if you squint your eyes enough in the place of the other two.

The smoke cleared revealed a figure with Goten's hair only it was lavender only his eyes were black like Goten's

he was wearing a an orange gi top simmilar to Goten's only dark greenish blue

he also had on a black gi belt and baddy grey pants simmilar to Trunks' and black sleeve's like those on Gotens Gi

and a pair of boot's exactly the same as Trunks'.The figure smirked simmilarly to Vegeta "We're not Trunks or Goten anymore were...Gorunks!" yelled Gorunks arrogantly.

------------On the island Gorunks was on------------------------------------------

A figure smirked his face obsured by darkness but by what you could see he looked like Goku but something wasn't

right about the way he looked

His Gi was black and dark blue and the way he seemed was not like Goku he gave out an energy

with the need for death and destruction.

He was not good news like Goku was he was bad news "I sense a high power level eminating from an island close

by.It seems to good to be true I should convice them I'm Goku."

said the evil 'Goku' look a like.He pointed his finger at himself using his energy to turn his gi into on that looked

exactly like Goku's

---------------------------Back on the island that Gorunks is on--------------------

"We sense an energy that is simmilar to...Goku's!We should go check it out incase it's a villain." said Gorunks

flying to the island 'Goku' was on.

When he got there he saw 'Goku' and walked up to him smiling "Hi 'Goku'!Did you miss us?We just fused!" Gorunks told 'Goku'.

He then sensed somrething that wasn's quite friendly from 'Goku' infact it was quite devious "Hey you're not 'Goku'

you're an imposted!Who are you,and what do you want?" said Gorunks Shocked.

"Hey you catch on pretty quikly!I was killed by Goku but now that I'm back I can kill him!Oh and I'm Turlese ,and I want revenge." said Turlese.

"Not while i'm here I will kill you before you have a chande to get to Goku.You're energy signal isn't all that high!"

said Gorunks arrogantly.

"Oh you think you can take me on I serious doubt that but I will give you a chance to...AUUGH!" said Turlese as he was in the stomech my a beam that Gorunks shot.

Turlese fell to the ground dead bleading out of his stomech and coughing up blood "That solves that!And it didn't take me over forty minutes!OH NO!I'm going to miss dinner Chi-Chi is going to be pissed at me!" said Gorunks excitedly.

He than flew to Goten's house and opened the door.

------------------------------Inside Goten's house---------------------------------

"WHY YOU!GOTEN WHY DID YOU FUSE WITH TRUNKS IF YOU KNEW IT WAS PERMENANT?"

yelled Chi-Chi madly.

"We didn't know it was permanant but now we get to see each other all the time!" said Gorunks happily.

Chi-Chi took a second to calm down..

"Okey,okey you win.I won't get mad at you again...I promise...but I need to punish you two if you are

going to be living

at my house for three days every week untill you learn never to put the potara earings on ever again!" said Chi-Chi hitting Gorunks on the head with her famous frying pan.

Gorunks held his head in pain.

"Why'd ya hit me like that...BITCH?"yelled Gorunks earning him anouther his on the head from Chi-Chi's

famous frying pan.

"Sorry,sorry,sorry,sorry,sorry!I really am sorry it was the Trunks side of me that made be call you the B-Word!"

said Gorunks Gotens voice coming out.

"Why'd ya blame the cussing on my you idiot?You could have taken all the blame but nooooo?" yelled Gorunks

this time Trunks' voice coming out of his mouth.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gorunks woke up think all that had happened was a dream but when he walked into the bathroom took a shower

not noticing his hair then looked in the mirror and...Gorunks' face was...

staring back at him "NOOOOOOOO!It wasn't a dream!" said Gorunks Goten's voice coming out of his mouth

Gorunks than walked outside and flew off to the mountain region

so he could blow up dinosaurs like a complete and total mad man.He than saw a dinosaur

"YEAH!I hit the jackpot that's like the biggest...EVER!" said Gorunks

Goten's voice coming out of his mouth.

Gorunks then madly ran over to the dinosaur smiling the entire time "Thats going to tase good!" yelled Gorunks.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Gorunks caught the fish he he chupped off a large section of it's tail and started a fire after finding some

fire wood.

After he was finished cooking it he took it off of the steak he had put it on to cook so he could eat it.

He then took a large bite of the dinosaur tail.

He then flew off to the beach it was about four hours away from sun set and he was going to enjoy himself.

He then jumped into the waterr and started swimming

happilly splashing about in the water.He then got out of the water right before sun set.

He looked at the setting sun smiling 'Oh no I got caught up in the sun set...oh well.' though Gorunks

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N:This is the end of the first chapter don't forget to R&R!See ya!**


	2. Gorunks pranks alot of People!

Gorunks:Alternate life-Chapter 2-Gorunk's pranks...ALOT OF PEOPLE!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gorunks:This is the second chapter of my new and crazy story...GORUNKS:ALTERNATE LIFE!

Vegeta:There had better not be anouther stupid guest star like...a cow in a rain jacket or I will kill you!

Goku:HI Vegeta, happy to see me?I was invited because Gorunks knew you missed me!

Vegeta:Gorunks, I thught I said no more stupid guest star -Notices Gorunks is not listening-are you listening to me!

Gorunks:Maybe... but back to the story the summary is bellow...oh yeah don't forget to R&R!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Summary:Trunks convinces Goten putting on the Potara earings that he 'borrowed' and they fuse into Gorunks a fun lovin' maniac...yes I said maniac.And Gorunks just happens to keep messing up the time line.Anyone who wants to put Gorunks in their story can.

Disclaimer:Sorry I forgot one of these stupid things in the first chapter but...what was I talking about again?Oh yeah the disclaimer.I don't own DBZ but If you would like to sue me you won't get squat...I'm poor!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Recap:After Gorunks caught the fish he he chupped off a large section of it's tail and started a fire after finding some

fire wood.

After he was finished cooking it he took it off of the steak he had put it on to cook so he could eat it.

He then took a large bite of the dinosaur tail.

He then flew off to the beach it was about four hours away from sun set and he was going to enjoy himself.

He then jumped into the water and started swimming

happilly splashing about in the water.He then got out of the water right before sun set.

He looked at the setting sun smiling 'Oh no I got caught up in the sun set...oh well.' though Gorunks

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gorunks stood up and started flying to Goten's house when he had an idea 'I should go prank people!' thought Gorunks.

He flew to the store to get the right supplie's for the, pranks 'The first person I will prank is,Vegeta the second one pranked will be,Goku the third one to be pranked,Chi-Chi the next will be,

Bulma then the fith,Krillain than last but not least ,Piccillo!' thought Gorunks happilly, while smirking to himself.

When he got to the pranks store he walked in, and saw pink hair dye, picked it up then saw fish mixed with laxitves disguised as pepper, a frying pan that hit's the owner.

'Three down three to go!' thought Gorunks happily.He saw a fake capsule loaded with 3 tons of water, dog poop shampoo and purple skin dye 'The other will be ticked off yeah!' thought Gorunks.

---------------------------------Outside the bathroom right before Vegeta is about to shower-------------------------------------

Gorunks walked into the bathroom and put the pick hair dye in the shampoo that Vegeta uses to wash his very spiky hair.

He then set the shampoo back where it was so Vegeta would fall for the very hillarious prank to mess up Vegeta's pride.

He then walked out of the bathroom and hid in a closet so no one would notice him in the Briefs' family house.

He saw Vegeta walked into the shower,then heard the water start going, a couple minutes later Vegeta came

out of the bathroom

an angry look on his face and his famous spiked hair was dyed...PINK!Gorunks burst out of the closet smirking at Vegeta

"You've been FOOL'D!" yelled Gorunks at Vegeta and broke out in maniacle laughter and ran off.

-----------------------------------In the son familly's house when they are about to eat----------------------------------------------

Gorunks walked into the kitchen and saw where the fish was set to cook and for him to prank 'This is the fun part of my job!' that Gorunks hapilly.

HE pull,ed out the fish mixed with laxitives disguised as pepper he then walked out of the kitchen laughing to himself.

He then waited for about twenty five minutes and saw gouk burst threw the door and get a plate of fish and load it all into his stomech in a few seconds.

He than heard Goku's stomech sickly grumbled "I don't feel so well, I always eat this but I never feel sick in the stomech." he then ran into the bathroom.

Gorunks heard Goku grunting as he went to the bathroom, and he came out after about twenty minutes.

Gorunks ran up to him laughing "You've been SLAM'D!" yelled Gorunks as he ran up to

Chi-Chi and handed her the frying pan that hit it owner "Hey...BITCH I dare you to hit me!" yelled Gorunks as Chi-Chi tried to hit him with the frying pan but it hit her "You've been PRANK'D BITCH!" yelled Gorunks

as he flew off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He flew back to capsule corp and walked into the door and, walked down a random hall and saw the door

to Bulma's lab.

He powered up a little bit and punched the door down upon seeing Bulma 'Ha,ha,ha,ha,ha,ha!She won't see it coming I will laugh my head off.

She is going to be covered in water from head to toe!' though Gorunks laughing out loud.

"Hey Bulma,I'm Gorunks a permenant fusion between

Goten and Trunks.So here is a present hope you have fun with it!" said Gorunks handing Bulma the capsule filled with 3 tons of water.

"Come on Bulma throw it right now!" yelled Gorunks as he ran off and Bulma threw the capsule causing herself to be covered in 3 tons of water "You've been WATER'D!" yelled Gorunks as he flew off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He landed on the island that Kame house was on and looked for the bathroom seeing how it was time for Krillain to take a shower.

He pulled out the poop shampoo that he had bought at the prank store he was to replace Krillains normal everyday shampoo with.

Gorunks walked into the bathroom and poured out Krillains everyday shampoo and raplaced it with the poop

shampoo he

had bought at the prank store,and he was going to humiliate Krillain and make him look like the complete and total no neck chump he really was.

He saw Krillain walking torwards the bathroom and he hid in the bathroom closet so Krillain would not see him.

He heard the water start running and a few minutes later he heard the water stop and krillain drying himself off.Krillain put a towel around his waist and look in the mirror.

Gorunks burst out of the of the bathroom closet laughing hystericly "You got POOP'D!I replaced your shampoo with poop." said Gorunks flying off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He landed on Kami's lookout and walked around looking for Piccilo, so he could dye his skin purple

he was going to make

Piccilo look like a complete and total sissy.He walked around some more looking for the namekian Piccilo.

He pulled the

purple dye that he had bought from the prank store so he could humiliate Piccilo and then make fun of him

for having purple skin.

After walking around a little bit he eventual found Piccilo and he waited for a few hours for Piccilo to fall asleep

so he could prank him in his sleep.He walked into Piccilos room and poured the dye onto his skin and waited a little bit and it was all over his body and dry.

He shook Piccilo a little "I dye your sking purple!SO you have been...PUPRLE'D!" yelled Gorunks.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:I am finally done with this chapter,don't forget to R&R!See ya!


	3. Special Gorunks meets Gotenks

**Gorunks:Alternate life-Special 1-Gorunks meets...Gotenks!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Gorunks-In todays exciting adventure I will meet Gotenks my er...um...counter part!**

**Vegeta-I thought I said no more stupid guest stars!**

**Gotenks-Hey old man, I'm not stupid but I can think of some who is.**

**Vegeta-Why you little!-goes in to strangle Gotenks-**

**Gorunks-No killing the guest stars Vegeta!**

**Vegeta-Can we get on with the chapter?**

**Gotenks:Yeah, get on wit' it!**

**Gorunks:Okay...okay...now introducing...Vegeta you introduce this chapter!**

**Vegeta:WHAT!!??Okay fine!!!I now introduce the long awaited 3rd chapter of Gorunks:Alternate life...**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Recap-Last time in the story Gorunks had just finished pranking alot of people...but the excitement was not over...not by a long shot.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gorunks was sitting in the grass wondering why nothing exciting had happened yet when... a portal opened in the sky when..Gotenks popped out of the portal and greeted Gorunks like one of those aliens from old school movies "Why do I sense an aura similiar to mine in you?" questioned Gorunks "I'm Gotenks, I'm your counter part, idiot!!" responded Gotenks.

Gorunks than asked him a few rando m questions that only he knew and he got them all right, so that meant he was either a stalker or he was actually telling the truth.But what the heck they decided to have a party and invite no one but themselves, they were so evil, and kinda greedt as well.

During the party Gotenks explained how he had fallen into chemicle waste making the fusion permenant, that shocked Gorunks because he thought only a potara fusion could be permenant.Gorunks, and Gotens decided on leaving the party to go do really random stuff like, blowing up islands, having break dancing contests, and eating nails.

They dcided they would do those things that they had just thought of right this very minutre or second.First was blowing up islands, so they flew to spot where they couldee over 500 islands and started firing ki blasts at random islands most of the time the hit the same, island because they were eachother's count parts, but other times they hit differant islands, and sometime even missed the island completkt, but when they were done they decided to do the second thing on the list, they were going to have a break dancing contest... or two.

During the break dancing contest they did really amazing moves like, a quadrillion head spin or the robot.But durning the bnreak dancing contest they puked on eachother because, everyone knows that saiya-jins get really dizzy really fast, and after the puking fest they decided tto continue the break dancing contest just for the fun of it, and they were dressing up as famous horror villains at the same time, Gorunks dressed up as Vahon Joorsees, and Gotenks dressed as Mychaer Mirels.Half way through the contest it started to more intense, and 20 minutes later the contest ended and it ended in a...tie.Now it was time to eat nails, but it didn't go as they expected and they got a few cuts on their mouths but nothing a saiya-jin couldn't handle.

Since the nail eating contest hadn't went as they planned for it to they just decided to have a fight that would probably last for an hour or 2.First off they built a fighting ring similiar to the one in the Cell games.After they had finished prepartations for the fight they stood in their fighting stances, and charged at eachothers exchaning blows with eachother, Gorunks kicked at Gotenks but the attack was blocked by Gotenks's arm and, Gotenks threw a punch at Gorunks's face but it too was blocked.Gorunks jumped into the air and attacked Gotenks with a flying kick knocking him back threw they air, but Gotenks caught himself mid fall and attackedack with a hard punch aimed at Gorunks's stomech knocking the air out of him, but Gorunks caught his breath beack quickly and charged up a Kamehameha wave as Gotenks charged up a Big Bang attack.Both let their attack lose and, they collided, causing a spectrum of energy, that tore away at the environment, they were soon losing their energy quickly, soon both of the attack were nothing but a mere memory in Gorunks and Gotenks's sub-concious.After their energy was all used up they were both out cold.

Soon after the fight they woke up and noticed a starnge vortex and Gotenks, informed Gorunks that it was time for him to go "I hope to see you soon Gotenks." said Gorunks "I hope to see you soon to Gorunks, I might be in this dimension when Bulma makes a machine for it!" repied Gotenks as he jumped into the portal and left Gorunks's universe.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Gotenks:I have to leave aswell I was only payed to stay for one chapter!**

**Gorunks:Bye Gotenks hope to see ya back in the second special!**

**Vegeta:Can we finish this chapter already?**

**Gorunks:Yes!**

**Vegeta:Please remember to R&R...**

**Gorunks:See you all, next chapter!**

**Gotenks:Bye!**

**  
Vegeta:So long hope to see you...NEVER!**


End file.
